Anime
SAO season1.png Poster.png SAO E01.png|World of Swords: Episode 1|link=Sword Art Online Episode 01 SAO E02.png|Beater: Episode 2|link=Sword Art Online Episode 02 SAO E03.png|The Red-Nosed Reindeer: Episode 3|link=Sword Art Online Episode 03 SAO E04.png|The Black Swordsman: Episode 4|link=Sword Art Online Episode 04 SAO E05.png|A Crime Within the Walls: Episode 5|link=Sword Art Online Episode 05 SAO E06.png|Phantom Avenger: Episode 6|link=Sword Art Online Episode 06 SAO E07.png|Warmth of the Heart: Episode 7|link=Sword Art Online Episode 07 SAO E08.png|Black & White Sword Dance: Episode 8|link=Sword Art Online Episode 08 SAO E09 BD.png|Blue-eyed Demon: Episode 9|link=Sword Art Online Episode 09 SAO E10 BD.png|Crimson Killing Intent: Episode 10|link=Sword Art Online Episode 10 SAO E11 BD.png|Morning Dew Girl: Episode 11|link=Sword Art Online Episode 11 SAO E12.png|Yui's Heart: Episode 12|link=Sword Art Online Episode 12 SAO E13.png|Edge of Hell's Abyss: Episode 13|link=Sword Art Online Episode 13 SAO E14.png|The End of the World: Episode 14|link=Sword Art Online Episode 14 SAO E15 BD.png|Return: Episode 15|link=Sword Art Online Episode 15 SAO E16 BD.png|The Land of Fairies: Episode 16|link=Sword Art Online Episode 16 SAO E17 BD.png|Captive Queen: Episode 17|link=Sword Art Online Episode 17 SAO E18 BD.png|To the World Tree: Episode 18|link=Sword Art Online Episode 18 Metamorphosis.png|The Legrue Corridor: Episode 19|link=Sword Art Online Episode 19 Kirito vs Eugene.png|General of the Blazing Flames: Episode 20|link=Sword Art Online Episode 20 Truth.png|The Truth about ALfheim: Episode 21|link=Sword Art Online Episode 21 Worldtree Entrance.png|Grand Quest: Episode 22|link=Sword Art Online Episode 22 SAO 23 Kirito Leafa.png|Bonds: Episode 23|link=Sword Art Online Episode 23 Kirito challenges Sugou.png|Gilded Hero: Episode 24|link=Sword Art Online Episode 24 Aincard in ALO.png|The World Seed: Episode 25|link=Sword Art Online Episode 25 Sword_Art_Online_Extra_Edition_Ending.png|Extra Edition|link=Sword Art Online Extra Edition SAOIIlogo.png|Second Season Logo Kikuoka meeting Kazuto.png|World of Guns: SII Episode 1|link=Sword Art Online II Episode 01 Sinon in midair.png|Sniper of Ice: SII Episode 2|link=Sword Art Online II Episode 02 The Sword Art Online anime is an Anime adaptation of the original Sword Art Online light novel series, written by Kawahara Reki. The anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, with the direction of Tomohiko Ito. It began airing on July 7, 2012 in Japan, while an English dub version began airing on July 27, 2013. A second season, titled Sword Art Online II, started airing July 5, 2014.http://www.swordart-online.net/phantom/#!/ __TOC__ Staff Companies *'Animation Production:' A-1 Pictures *'Project Generalization:' GENCO *'Sound Production:' Dax Production Cast Japanese Cast Aincrad Arc (Sword Art Online) Fairy Dance Arc (ALfheim Online) *Kazuhiro Yamaji as Yuuki Shouzou *Takehito Koyasu as Oberon (Sugou Nobuyuki) *Taketatsu Ayana as Leafa (Kirigaya Suguha) *Aya Endou as Kirigaya Midori *Ayumu Murase as Recon (Nagata Shinichi) *Mitsuaki Madono as Kagemune *Takuya Kirimoto as Sigurd *Kenta Miyake as Eugene *Sayuri Yahagi as Sakuya *Chiwa Saito as Alicia Rue *Tanaka Kazunari as Gtacs Extra Edition *Morikawa Toshiyuki as Kikuoka Seijirou *Hazama Michio as Nerakk/Kraken the Abyss Lord *Saka Osamu as Leviathan Phantom Bullet Arc *Sawashiro Miyuki as Sinon (Asada Shino) *Kamiya Hiroshi as XeXeeD (Shigemura Tamotsu) *Shinomiya Gou as Yamikaze *Tsuruoka Satoshi as Dyne *Katsu Anri as Ginrou *Kenichirou Matsuda as Behemoth *Yōko Hikasa as Endou *Natsuki Hanae as Shinkawa Kyouji *Ayako Kawasumi as Nurse Aki (Aki Natsuki) English Cast Aincrad Arc *Bryce Papenbrookhttp://www.swordart-onlineusa.com/staff/index.html as Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto) *Cherami Leigh as Asuna (Yuuki Asuna) *Stephanie Sheh as Yui *Sarah Anne Williams as Lisbeth (Shinozaki Rika) *Christine Marie Cabanos as Silica (Ayano Keiko) *Kevin M. Connolly as Heathcliff *Mark Diraison as Kayaba Akihiko *Kirk Thornton as Klein (Tsuboi Ryoutarou) *Patrick Seitz as Agil (Andrew Gilbert Mills) *Sean Chiplock as Diavel *Xanthe Huynh as Sachi *Cassandra Lee as Leafa (Kirigaya Suguha) *Todd Haberkorn as Oberon (Sugou Nobuyuki) Music Cover Single Crossing Field 3.jpg|Crossing field Cover Single Crossing Field.jpg|Crossing field Cover Single Crossing Field 2.jpg|Crossing field CrossingFieldREG.jpg|Crossing field Crossing field anime limited pressing.png|Crossing field Innocence Aoi Eir.png|Innocence Overfly Haruna luna.png|Overfly Nijinooto.png|Niji no Oto Aincrad Arc *Opening Theme: Crossing Field by LiSA *Closing Theme : Yume Sekai by Tomatsu Haruka Fairy Dance Arc *Opening Theme: Innocence 'by Aoi Eir *Closing Theme : 'Overfly 'by Haruna Luna Extra Edition *Closing Theme: 'Niji no Oto by Aoi Eir Phantom Bullet Arc *Opening Theme: IGNITE by Aoi Eir SwordArt-Online.net *Closing Theme: Startear by Haruna Luna Character Songs *Asuna: My Independent Destiny by Tomatsu Haruka *Sachi: Memory Heart Message by Hayami Saori *Silica: Lovely Super Idol by Hidaka Rina *Lisbeth: Cheer! Tear? Cheer!! by Takagaki Ayahi *Yui: I Know "Ai" by Itou Kanae *Suguha: Face To You by Taketatsu Ayana *Leafa: Sky The Graffiti by Taketatsu Ayana *Kirito: Sword & Soul by Matsuoka Yoshitsugu. *'Sing All Overtures' by Yoshitsugu Matsuoka, Haruka Tomatsu, Ayana Taketatsu, Kanae Itō, Rina Hidaka, and Ayahi Takagaki. *Yui: Heart Sweet Heart by Itou Kanae Soundtracks * Sword Art Online Original Soundtrack vol.1 * Sword Art Online Original Soundtrack vol.2 Episodenliste Staffel 1 Aincrad Fairy Dance Spezielle Folge Staffel 2 Phantom Bullet Blu-ray/DVD Sao-bdcover-1.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 1 cover Sao-bdcover-2.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 2 cover Sao-bdcover-3.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 3 cover Sao-bdcover-4.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 4 cover Sao-bdcover-5.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 5 cover Sao-bdcover-6.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 6 cover Sao-bdcover-7.jpg|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 7 cover Sao-bdcover-8.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 8 cover Sao-bdcover-9.png|Sword Art Online Blu-ray Volume 9 cover Extraedition.png|Sword Art Online Extra Edition Blu-ray cover Sao-usabdcover-1.png|Sword Art Online America edition Blu-ray Box I cover Sao-usabdcover-2.png|Sword Art Online America edition Blu-ray Box II cover Sao-usabdcover-3.png|Sword Art Online America edition Blu-ray Box III cover Sao-usabdcover-4.png|Sword Art Online America edition Blu-ray Box IV cover In Japan, all 9 volumes of season 1 discs were released between October 24, 2012 and June 26, 2013, while the Extra Edition volume was released on April 23, 2014. Each volume is divided into 3 versions: Limited edition Blu-ray Discs, Limited edition DVDs, and Regular Edition DVDs. Limited edition versions include a character commentary special episode, called "Sword Art Offline" for each volume, a non-credit opening song for volumes 1 and 6, a non-credit ending song for volumes 5 and 9, and an original soundtrack for volumes 4 and 7, respectively. Volume 1 and 9, as well as the Extra Edition volume special editions were also bundled with a short story novel, called The Day Before, The Day After and Rainbow Bridge respectively. Each volume also has an episode given with an audio commentary by the creators and Japanese casts. There are also specials, for example, 16-page deluxe booklets, included. Those who purchase Volume 1 and Volume 6 BD/DVD from specified shops can get a collection box that can store discs of that arc, with an illustration drawn by abec wrapped around it. Those who buy all volumes together from these shops can get a cast symposium CD. There are also many different shop-specific specials that can be obtained by buying these discs, the content included in these specials varying based on the shop the discs are purchased from. Discs for the Extra Edition are also available separately in April 2014, with a limited edition version featuring bonuses similar to those in season 1, including a Sword Art Offline episode, a short story novel, a 16-page deluxe booklet, digital character design and so on. Unlike the Japanese Blu-ray disc version, the American Blu-ray discs for season 1 are packed in 4 BD-BOX sets/DVD Volumes, 2 sets for each arc. Original Soundtracks, audio commentary and special episodes are also included in BD box sets. Both BD box sets and DVD volumes have a non-credit opening/ending song included. Numerous other material are also included in both versions, although the BD boxset has more such material, including a 16-page deluxe booklet, English cast interviews and so on. Blu-ray Bonus Episodes The following episodes are produced by I was a Ballerina co.,ltd.. References External links * Japanese official site for the anime * America official website for the anime Navigation de:Episodenliste es:Anime pl:Sword Art Online (anime) Kategorie:Anime